


of training days and second thoughts

by tsuu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuu/pseuds/tsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was summer, and he really wanted to be famous. Jaejoong wants to be like H.O.T and Shinhwa. Yunho and every other trainee in SM wants the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my take about YunJae first encounter. I hope you enjoy this! I'm deeply sorry if some dates don't match, but I wanted this to work well so I took some liberties about SM Ent.

Jaejoong supposed she was pretty. Her hair was okay and she had really sparkly eyes. He didn’t think his sisters would approve her though, because his girlfriend was too girly, too clingy. Almost annoying. She liked to be hugged in public, had tiny fits if he didn’t hold her hand and acted too childish. He liked her anyway. Her smile was pretty and she was the first girl to approach him on Seoul, offering him the spare room her mother rented to university students.

They met the same day he arrived in Seoul. It was late and it was the first time he came to the big city. After repeating over and over again he wasn’t scared being all by himself, he tried asking a couple of people if they knew a place that rented rooms, or even if there was a cheap capsule hotel near-by. In his fifth try he met the girl, helped her with her bags and in a matter of seconds he had a room to stay with a somehow cheap rent.

It was summer, and he really wanted to be famous. He repeated it to the girl every afternoon. He wanted to sing so so _so bad_. The girl would just shake her head with a tiny smile and kiss him full on the lips. They made out every afternoon at 7, when the mother of the girl though she was in summer school studying calligraphy. Over his damp mattress on the floor Jaejoong lost his virginity between wet kisses and the girl over him, her school skirt and blouse still on her while their fast breathing made them sweat. He found a job as an extra, and while he sold gum at the supermarket and tried to pay his rent, he got accepted in SM Entertainment.

He met Yunho the next day.


	2. After

His voice was really pretty, he though when he saw the new trainee practicing in the vocal training room. The teacher got mad though, because he was tone deaf, he said. His pitch wasn’t quite right of what he asked. The boy nodded in acknowledgment while Yunho made sure his own voice was okay. Humming quietly he reached the tone the teacher had played on his piano. All good. He had been training in SM for two years after all, he ought to do good. Junsu on the other hand was bouncing back and forth, his smile never faltering. 

“Ah, Yunho-yah, do you think we should talk to him after this? It’s his first day…” he whispered on his ear, Yunho just nodded in agreement while he felt a buff on his right.  
“It his duty to greet us first, we are his sunbaenim… the hoobaes are supposed to be respectful…”  
“Yah, Eunkjae, you didn’t greet me when you got in after your second audition, where is your respect, hoobae?” said Junsu smiling cheekily.  
“But we are friends! I can't call you sunbae, it’s totally against the universe!” said Eukjae almost laughing, trying to keep his face straight.

They did end up greeting the new boy, even with Eunkjae saying over and over again they were going to spoil the dongsae-hyung relationship.   
“Annyonhasaeyo, I'm Kim Jaejoong” said the boy bowing a little. Eunkjae and Junsu invited him over for some ramyun on their way out, but just when Yunho was about to say he couldn’t, the boy declined the offer.  
“I don’t really have money right now, I’m working after this to pay the rent of my room so…”

Yunho suddenly really wanted to hug him.

“Really? You live on your own? That’s so awesome! We should totally make a party there!” Said immediately Eunkjae, clasping him on his shoulder.

The boy laughed. "Impossible. My mattress can barely fit those four walls... heck, I can barely fit there".

“Well, that's a bummer. We should go now before the restaurant gets full. You coming Yuhno?” asked Eunkjae trying to hide his embarrassment by adjusting his cap.

“Any other day guys, I’ll stay to train a little bit longer”

The two nodded and bid their farewells, while Yunho and Jaejoong stayed in the training room.  
“You really got work to do now?” asked Yunho while he stretched himself, hoping the boy will keep him company. He hated training until late alone.  
Jaejoong shook his head.  
“I only work Wednesday and Friday, and sometimes the weekends... I'm saving up for next month, it's my mom's birthday. Do you work?” asked the boy while he sat cross-legged against the wall, facing Yunho.   
“I worked until last month. SM is paying me now so I only have to train in the summer and go to school the rest of the year” said the taller boy making crunches.

Jaejoong was really easy to talk to. He had a girlfriend just like him. He lived on his own, like Yunho kinda did a few months ago (he supposed his stay under the bridge counted) and there were both craving for some pizza.  
“We can, I have some lunch coupons” said Jaejoong suddenly, grabbing him by the arm with a cheerful laugh “I just remembered. I worked as a delivery boy in a pizza restaurant last month, they paid me with lunch coupons and I have some in my backpack!”

Yunho smiled. He hadn’t had pizza in a long time now.

They ended up sharing an individual pizza at Jaejoong’s room. The mattress was a little bit damp, and the boy didn’t really had lots of things there. Something startled Yunho though, there were a couple of condom wraps in the only trash bin of the room and a pair of pink panties mixed with Jaejoong’s dirty underwear on the floor next to his comic books.  
While he ate pizza, Jaejoong followed Yunho’s gaze and shook his head at him before he swallowed.

“My girlfriend didn’t have the time. Yesterday her mother came knocking on the door while we were at it. Gave us the fright of our life, we had to fake we were studying and we didn’t even have books” Jaejoong laughed. Yunho tried too, but he found his mouth was really dry.

“I-I better go now. Thanks for the pizza” Getting up from the mattress, he didn’t see Jaejoong’s pained expression.  
“Wait! It’s too late for you to go… there aren’t any trains at this hour …”   
Yunho looked at Jaejoong. His blushed face made contrast with the paleness of his throat. He was really good looking. Obviously he had girlfriends and had sex with them and made everything that was…

“You can stay if you want”.

Yunho stayed.


End file.
